


Family Affair

by vanillacupcake



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillacupcake/pseuds/vanillacupcake
Summary: Lizzie Bennet and William Darcy finally got together.All that's left is to tell their friends and family, right?
Relationships: Lizzie Bennet/William Darcy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! Self-isolation life had me watching LBD for the first time ever (!) and I watched 100 episodes in 3 days oops.
> 
> Now I can't get Dizzie out of my mind. Posting the first chapter unbeta-ed because I need to stop procrastinating.
> 
> Love u all xxx

Lizzie was woken up by the sunlight streaming through her windows - she must have forgotten to close her curtains the night before. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the light in the room, and found her face only inches away from William Darcy’s. 

There were definitely worse views to wake up to in the morning.

She lay there for a little while, just staring at him. Taking in every detail of his face, from his sharp jawline to his long eyelashes and beautiful brown hair that she was just dying to run her fingers through. Lizzie still felt a little bit like she was in a dream, and had to bite her lip to stop her from sighing contentedly. 

“How long were you planning on staring at me for?” Darcy - William - murmured.

Lizzie flushed - she hadn’t realised that he was awake. “Uh- I-”

His eyelids fluttered open as he began to smirk. “Like what you see?” William joked, extending his arms to pull Lizzie’s body, which had drifted away from him during the night, close to his chest. That was another thing that had surprised Lizzie about him last night - how ripped he was. Not in the I-go-to-the-gym-three-hours-a-day-and-live-on-protein-shakes kind of way, but she had no complaints about his well-defined abs and muscles that were more than sufficient in carrying her up the stairs bridal-style last night.

“Just admiring the view.” Lizzie smiled, cuddling closer into his bare chest. 

“Did last night really happen?” William whispered into her ear, taking Lizzie’s own thoughts right out of her head.

“I am so glad that Mom and Dad weren’t home. We weren’t exactly… quiet.” Lizzie bit her lip. Who could blame her, right? It was actually quite annoying how good William seemed to be in the bedroom department - despite his awkwardness throughout their first encounters, his personality had seemed to switch as soon as they were alone together in her room, and god, did he know what he was doing. She’d have to buy Lydia earplugs for next time.

William’s hands left Lizzie’s waist and began to trail down to her hips, stopping for a brief second before running down the outside of her legs and towards her inner thighs. Lizzie jumped, startled, flushing as her entire body heated up. “Wha- now?”

“Lizzie Bennet, you don’t understand what you do to me. Whatever your plans are for today, cancel them. We’re spending it in bed.” He buried his face in the crook of her neck, peppering her collarbone with kisses as he slipped his hand between her legs.

Lizzie let out a soft moan as she felt his fingertips dance around her groin, making their way underneath the fabric of her underwear and leaving a trail of fire wherever they brushed. She rocked her hips forward towards his and felt him press up against her. 

William was about to turn them both around when a noise from the hallway distracted them, followed by a loud knock on the door.

“Lizzieeeeee! Hate to break up your bing-fest but Mom and Dad called to say they’re 5 minutes away. Thought you should know.” Lydia yelled, knocking incessantly as she delivered the message.

“Ughhhhhhhh.” Lizzie moaned loudly, her chest rapidly rising and falling as William pulled his arm away from her legs, leaving her wanting.

“Bing-fest?” William quirked an eyebrow, but Lizzie just smiled, shook her head at him and placed her finger on his lips. She quickly jumped out of bed, pulled on her underwear and an old summer camp t-shirt, and opened her door a fraction of an inch.

Lydia was still standing in the hallway, a mischievous grin on her face. “Morning, sis.”

“Morning, Lydia.” Lizzie couldn’t help but grin back.

“Who’s the lucky guy? Some hot nerdy grad student?”

“Uhh, not exactly.” Lizzie murmured, unsure how to respond. What would Lydia say? She knew that William had ultimately saved Lydia’s reputation by getting the website taken down, but Lydia surely also remembered all the awful things that William had said about her a few months back.

Lydia stood, waiting impatiently.

“It’s… Darcy, actually.” Lizzie couldn’t help but grin again, blood rushing to her cheeks. God, he made her feel like a sixteen-year-old again.

“DARCY?!” Lydia squealed, barely able to contain herself. She jumped forward, pushing Lizzie’s bedroom door open despite her protests, stepping in to the sight of a topless William Darcy, sitting up in bed and looking incredibly pleased with himself.

“Good morning, Lydia. I hope you’re well?” 

“Not as well as you two, from the sounds of last night.” Lydia smirked, her eyes flicking between William and her sister mischievously. “Do you want to join us for breakfast, Darceface?”

Lizzie cringed at what she knew was going to become Lydia’s official nickname for William.

“I think Mom would have a fit. Let’s save it for another day.” Lizzie said before William could respond, knowing that while she would love to spend every second of today with him, there would be a better time to introduce him to the family.

Lydia, seemingly deciding that she wasn’t leaving, sat down on the edge of the bed, her legs folded, continuing to alternate her staring between the two of them. “Tell me everything.”

“Well-” Lizzie began, before being interrupted by William.

“You’ll have to wait for the video.” His eyes sparkled.

“You VIDEOED it?!” 

“Unintentionally.” Lizzie was quick to say. She climbed back into bed, snuggling up against William as Lydia gushed. “He just has… impeccable timing.”

“Indeed.” William rubbed his hand up and down Lizzie’s arm, unconsciously drawing patterns with his fingertips.

Their domestic bliss was interrupted again by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. They froze momentarily, before jumping into action.

Lizzie shooed Lydia off of the bed, complaining that William couldn’t get out of bed until she left the room. Lydia waggled her eyebrows and innocently asked, “But why, dear sister?”, all the while sidestepping his Calvin Klein boxers that were strewn on the bedroom floor.

Lizzie pushed her out, giving her strict instructions to distract Mom and Dad in the kitchen - at the back of the house - so that she could sneak William out through the front door.

“I must say, this is the first time a girl has ever snuck me out of her house.” William remarked, slipping on his boxer shorts. Lizzie tried really hard not to stare.

“What? Never done a walk of shame before?”

“This isn’t a walk of shame. I’m the furthest thing from ashamed about what we did last night.”

Lizzie’s heart swelled. God, he was a dork. An adorable, beautiful dork who she had seriously misunderstood for far too long.

He was doing up the buttons on his shirt while Lizzie helped with the belt of his jeans. She slipped his tie and waistcoat into a bag, straining her ears to listen to Lydia distracting her parents downstairs.

“Okay, the coast is clear, I think.” She opened her bedroom door, hearing her mother’s enthusiastic recount of their weekend away upstate.

Lizzie and William were halfway down the stairs when they both froze.

“Oh, I must go upstairs and say happy birthday to Lizzie. I feel so awful that we missed it.” Her mother cried from the kitchen. This was quickly followed by Lydia’s shouting about how CRUEL it would be to wake Lizzie up on the day after her birthday - she deserved a lie-in and her parents could see her when she got up.

Not stopping to find out if it worked, Lizzie pushed William the rest of the way down the stairs, opening the front door as quietly as possible and heading out to the driveway.

“I’m so sorry.” Lizzie laughed, her face falling into William’s chest in embarrassment.

“It’s fine, Lizzie.” William chuckled. Lizzie couldn’t deny the butterflies she felt in her heart every single time she heard William say her name. “Are you free later?”

“Yes.” Lizzie replied far too quickly for her liking.

William smiled, wrapping her in a hug and kissing her forehead. Even though it had been less than eleven hours since they had first kissed, he knew that leaving her would create a massive Lizzie-shaped hole in his heart that he didn’t know how to fill.

“Then I’ll see you tonight.”

He kissed the tip of her nose before pulling her in for a passionate goodbye. They both smiled into the kiss, their arms snaking around each other’s necks in an attempt to press up against each other. Lizzie couldn't remember how long they’ve been kissing for - she was intoxicated by him - but eventually, she reluctantly pulled back for air. 

They both let out a huge breath. “Wow.” 

“I think we gave my neighbours quite a show.” Lizzie remarked.

“I hope they enjoyed it as much as I did.” William took her hand in his, lifting it up to press a kiss on the back of it, before stepping back. He didn't turn around until his feet took him to the end of her driveway, at which point he gave her one last, long look before climbing into his car.

Lizzie turned back to her house, sighing contentedly as she opened the front door. She came face-to-face with a grinning Lydia in the hallway.

“You got so binged last night.”

Without William there, Lizzie’s composure completely disappeared. “I DID. God, he was mind-blowing.”

Lydia squealed. “Did you…?”

“Four times. Lydia, he wouldn’t stop.” Lizzie’s cheeks flushed for what felt like the millionth time that morning.

“Damn, Darceface.” Lydia looked impressed. “Didn’t know he had it in him.”

Lizzie glowed. If only she’d gotten over herself and her stupid judgmental first impressions. She could have been having the best sex of her life for months by now. “Don’t tell Jane yet. I want to tell her.”

“Of course, sis. I’m so happy for you.” Lydia pulled her sister in for a hug, which Lizzie only too happily reciprocated. 

She was already counting down the hours until she could see him again.


End file.
